História para ninar bruxinhos exigentes
by Karen13
Summary: Tiago e Lílian resolvem contar uma história de ninar muito louca para tentar fazer o pequeno e teimoso Harry dormir.


História para ninar bruxinhos exigentes

Por Karen

Você acha que tem pais estranhos? Esquisitos? Malucos? Pirados? Birutas?

Pois então pense mais uma vez. Não existem pais mais _doidos _do que os meus. Duvida? Quero ver se vai duvidar de mim quando eu chegar no final dessa história.

Bem, deixa eu me apresentar primeiro. Meu nome é Harry Potter e eu tenho cinco meses e meio. (Hey, do que você está rindo? Já são quase _seis _meses! Isso não é pouco!)

Vamos voltar ao assunto. O.k., eu sou um bebê. E, nesse exato momento, eu estou no colo da mulher mais linda do mundo todo! Não, eu não estou falando da sua namorada ou da sua esposa, não! Muito menos daquelas bruxas das capas de revistas! Humpt. Eu estou falando de ninguém menos que a _minha mãe!_ Ela é maravilhosa. Tem olhos muito verdes (assim como os meus!), cabelos vermelhos e um sorriso encantador (ela sempre diz que foi isso que conquistou meu pai, mas ele diz que não; que foi mesmo o "temperamento _suave"_ dela). O nome da minha mãe é Lílian. Lílian Potter.

- Oh, Harry... – ela sussurrou pra mim, balançando-me no colo gostosamente. Estava de camisola e os cabelos pareciam um pouco despenteados, mas mesmo assim era linda. – Puxa, filhinho, dorme logo... Mamãe ´tá com sono...

- Lílian? – uma voz sonolenta chamou. – O que ´tá acontecendo, hein?

Ah, aí vem meu pai. Ele se chama Tiago Potter, e todo mundo diz que eu sou a cara dele. Bem, eu não acho; meu pai tem cabelos muito pretos, sempre bagunçados, olhos castanhos e usa óculos fundo de garrafa. Quanto a mim, quase não tenho cabelos, quanto mais bagunçados; meus olhos são verdes como os da minha mãe e não uso óculos. Mas meu padrinho, Sirius, diz que eu sou assim por enquanto; ele diz também que quando eu crescer, vou ser uma cópia idêntica do meu pai, e que ele vai ter que aturar dois "Potter babacas" enchendo a paciência dele. O que isso significa, não faço a mínima idéia. Mas meu padrinho é outro biruta e outra história.

- O seu filho não quer dormir, Tiago! – minha mãe exclamou zangada para meu pai. – Eu não sei mais o que eu faço!

Meu pai riu, fazendo minha mãe ficar ainda mais zangada. É impressionante a capacidade que ele tem de fazer minha mãe ficar imensamente zangada ou extremamente alegre. Parece até magia. Algum tempo depois da risada, eu vi o rosto de papai invertido sobre o meu. Ele sorria, divertido, e começou a brincar comigo.

- Ow, filhão... Deixa o papai aproveitar um pouco a mamãe, vai? Você já fica com ela o dia todo! – e então ele falou mais baixinho, como se quisesse que só eu ouvisse. – Se você não dormir, como eu vou conseguir dar uns amassos nela, hein?

- TIAGO! – mamãe exclamou furiosa, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. – Olha o que você diz para o menino!

Papai fez pouco caso.

- Credo, Lílian, você é tão exagerada...

Ela bufou, ainda zangada, e depois olhou para mim, desanimada.

- O que eu faço com você, filho?

Bem, por mim, ela podia continuar me balançando no colo que estava tudo ótimo, mas não dava para eu dizer isso pra ela, então eu apenas ri. Mamãe sorriu.

- Ele é tão fofo quando ri desse jeito... – ela disse toda melosa. Ah, ela me ama!

- É, uma gracinha! – papai retrucou, emburrado. – É um pivete que não deixa a gente dormir, isso sim!

- Tiago!

- O.k., o.k... – ele suspirou e voltou a me fitar, com uma cara de cachorro pidão. – Filhinho amado... dá pra você dormir, _por favor?_

Eu ri de novo. Meu pai era muito engraçado quando fazia aquelas caretas.

- Lílian, esse moleque ´tá rindo da minha cara! – ele se virou para mamãe. Ela soltou um barulhinho de desdém.

- Besteira, Tiago. Toma. – e me entregou para papai, que me segurou muito desajeitado. Reclamei, abrindo o berreiro. – Segura o Harry aí que eu tive uma idéia.

- Hey, Lílian, não me deixa aqui sozinho com essa fera assassina! – meu pai ainda exclamou desesperado, mas mamãe já tinha se mandado. Ele suspirou e olhou pra mim. – O.k., Harry, vamos ter uma conversa séria. De homem pra bebê.

Então ele começou a andar pra lá e pra cá, ainda me levando no colo.

- Papai te ama, e você ama papai, certo? Então, já que tem todo esse amor no ar, que tal você dormir pra papai e mamãe se amarem lá no quarto, hein? – ele fez uma cara engraçada, esperançoso. Comecei a chorar, só de pirraça. – Ah, não, não, Harry, Lílian vai me matar desse jeito...

Não deu outra.

- Tiago! – mamãe exclamou brava, entrando no quarto. Segurava alguma coisa na mão. – O que você está fazendo com ele?

- Eu disse que esse menino é uma fera! É um perigo!

- Bobagem. – mamãe disse, mas não me pegou no colo como eu queria, então continuei sendo balançado pelo meu pai desajeitado. – Harryzinho... – ela chamou, rindo pra mim, mas eu fiquei muito bravo; será que ela não percebe que eu não gosto quando ela me chama assim? Eu já sou grande! – Olha só o que mamãe trouxe pra você...

- Que é isso? – papai perguntou desconfiado. Mamãe segurava um troço esquisito na mão, com uns desenhos malucos estampados.

- É um livro, Tiago, não tá vendo?

- E o que raios um livro vai ajudar Harry a dormir?

É, boa pergunta. Eu nem sei direito o que é um livro, como isso poderia me ajudar a dormir? Aliás, nada pode me ajudar a dormir, porque eu não quero dormir!

- É uma história infantil! – mamãe explicou para papai, como se ele fosse burro, o que era injusto, porque a pergunta dele tinha sido muito boa mesmo. – Vou contar pra ele, assim ele vai acabar dormindo.

Papai espichou os olhos para o tal livro.

- "A Bela Adormecida"? Que droga é essa?

Mamãe bufou.

- Ah, é uma história que a princesa dorme e é acordada por um príncipe... – e blá, blá, blá! Não gostei muito da história, não.

- Quê! – bem, parecia que papai e eu concordávamos. – ´Tá doida, Lílian? Isso é coisa de _fresco! _Coisa de _menininha!_ Você não vai contar isso para o _meu_ filho!

- Deixa de ser bobo, Tiago, minha mãe me contava sempre essas histórias quando eu era pequena!

- Tá vendo? E deu nisso! Você virou uma fresca!

Mamãe ficou _muito _vermelha. Se eu fosse papai, sairia correndo dali rapidinho. Ele se encolheu bastante, mas insistiu:

- Não mesmo, Lílian! Harry é um Potter, um bruxinho muito exigente, e não vai se contentar com essa história boba. Além disso, imagina só, poderia estragar o menino! Não, não, eu quero que ele seja como _eu_ quando crescer! Vai pegar todas as menininhas de Hogwarts! – mamãe gritou "TIAGO" mais uma vez, mas papai nem ligou. Ele estava muito empolgado. – Eu já sei o que vamos fazer, e vai ser _bem_ melhor!

- Ah, é? E o que vamos fazer, gênio?

- Nós vamos contar para ele uma história dos marotos, que é muito mais empolgante do que esse besteirol aí.

- Quê!

Bem, deixa eu explicar quem são "Os Marotos". Papai tem três amigos inseparáveis: Sirius Black, meu padrinho biruta, Remo Lupin, que é o mais sério de todos, e Pedro Pettigrew, o mais assustado de todos; sempre anda meio encolhido, meio apavorado. Mas eles todos são muito legais. Bem, Sirius e Remo são mais, sempre brincam comigo, mas Pedro também parece ser legal. Eles e meu pai sempre andavam juntos na escola, aprontando todas, e se chamam de "Os Marotos". Mas, voltando...

- Quê! – mamãe perguntou.

- Isso mesmo! – papai disse decidido. – Vamos contar uma aventura dos marotos pra ele! Harry vai adorar!

- Nem pensar! Harry nem saiu das fraldas e você já quer enchê-lo de más influências?

- E você tem idéia melhor?

Houve uma pausa. Mamãe mostrou o tal livro com um sorriso engraçado.

- NADA de histórias de trouxas, Lílian! – mamãe bufou. – Então, vai ser história dos marotos! Êeee! – e ele começou a me rodopiar, contente, e eu fico pensando se ele não tinha tido aquela idéia pra _se _divertir ao invés de _me _divertir.

- ´Tá, mas eu escolho qual. – mamãe mandou, e papai ficou bem quietinho, esperando. – Hum... já sei! Aquela do seu aniversário!

- Qual? – papai parou de me rodopiar, e tanto eu, quanto ele, olhamos para mamãe curiosos.

- O seu aniversário de dezessete anos, Tiago. "O episódio do ego inflável" – ela sorriu. Papai fez uma careta, mas percebeu que não adiantava discutir. – Certo, eu começo, pronto, Harry?

Eu ri, ansioso, e mamãe começou a falar.

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Se tem uma coisa no mundo que eu realmente detesto é escolher presente. Fica ainda pior quando o presente é para um homem. Deveria fazer pelo menos umas três horas que eu estava rodando lojas em Hogsmeade à procura de algo para presentear Tiago no seu aniversário de dezessete anos, que seria no dia seguinte, dia 1º de novembro. No entanto, a verdade é que a comemoração seria realizada em dois dias. Sirius tinha dito que Tiago era tão espaçoso, que precisava fazer o aniversário em duas etapas; a primeira, a tradicional festa de Dia das Bruxas em Hogwarts; a segunda, uma "festinha simples"apenas para os "mais chegados", na Torre da Grifinória. É óbvio que eu sabia de cara que isso tudo era história para boi dormir; Tiago ia comemorar seu aniversário em grande estilo, tudo de acordo com sua gigante pretensão, que ultimamente andava arrastando no chão de tão grande que estava. Desagradável, mas fazer o quê, se aquele Potter (era assim que eu chamava Tiago antes de nós começarmos a sair juntos, quando ainda brigávamos feito cão e gato; bem, nós _ainda_ brigamos feito cão e gato, mas isso é outra história) não conseguia ser de outro jeito? O fato é que ele já tinha avisado TODA a Torre da Grifinória, o que não era pouca coisa, e se bobeasse ainda alguns gatos pingados de outras casas também. Exatamente por Tiago ser assim que eu estava à procura de um presente _especial_, algo que baixasse um pouco a bola dele, só pra variar (e para eu dar umas boas risadas também, é claro).

- Hum... não... hum... também não... não, não, muito simples...

Pois é, estava muito complicado escolher algo que estivesse à altura do ego gigantesco de Tiago. Eu fui andando, distraída, procurando presentes, até que esbarrei em ninguém menos que o Ranhoso. Ou melhor, Severo Snape.

- Arre... – bufei, nervosa. Ele também não parecia nada amistoso, e fechou ainda mais a cara quando me viu. – Snape, dá pra liberar o caminho?

- O quê? – ele retrucou com aquele seu ar de desprezo característico. – _Eu, _dar passagem para uma _sangue-ruim _como você, Evans?

__

O.k., Lílian. Respira azul e expira vermelho, pensei cá com meus botões. _Você só precisa ignorá-lo, só isso._

- ´Tá legal, Snape, então eu simplesmente vou passar por cima de você!

Quem disse que foi possível? Eu ia para um lado, e o idiota ia para o outro. Ficamos, então, naquele impasse. Snape quase sorriu ao me ver inchar de raiva. O panaca estava se divertindo às minhas custas!

- Ah, sai pra lá, Ranhoso! – eu disse, perdendo a paciência, e dei um empurrão nele. Caminhei até a seção de doces da loja, soltando fogo pelas ventas. Para meu desespero, Snape veio atrás. Sinceramente, eu nunca entendi o que se passava na mente doentia daquele garoto.

- Escolhendo presente, Evans? – ele perguntou no meu ouvido, o que me fez dar um salto quase até o teto de susto. Lentamente, virei a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos, e minha sincera vontade era afogá-lo no vaso sanitário.

- O que você tem a ver com isso?

Snape sorriu, ainda se divertindo, e apanhou um pacote de bombons um tanto mal-embrulhado.

- É para o seu _namoradinho_ arrogante?

- Repito: o que você tem a ver com isso?

Snape continuou sorrindo, o que me irritava ainda mais. Praticamente enfiou os bombons na minha mão.

- Que tal isso? Se bem que a cabeça dele já é tão inchada, que duvido que vá adiantar alguma coisa...

E foi embora. Assim, do nada, e me deixou ali, falando sozinha. Fiquei pasma, indignada mesmo, e ainda gritei "Vai lavar os cabelos, Ranhoso!", mas acho que ele nem ouviu. Já estava longe.

Baixei os olhos para os bombons. Na embalagem, estava escrito "bombons infla-ego". Opa... até que não era uma má idéia...

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- PÁRA, PÁRA! PÁRA TUDO! – papai exclamou, olhando para mamãe muito zangado. Fiquei com um pouco de medo, ali, no colo dele. – Lílian Evans Potter! Você me deu um presente de aniversário escolhido pelo seboso do Snape?

Mamãe sufocou o riso, dando de ombros.

- Ele pode ser um idiota, mas a idéia foi boa.

- Eu não acredito! – papai exclamou indignado, e me passou para o colo de mamãe, estalando os braços em seguida. – O.k., agora é minha vez. E, filhão, prepare-se para ouvir uma história de verdade!

- Há, há, há... – mamãe desdenhou.

Papai respirou fundo e começou.

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Estávamos eu, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho sentados numa mesa no Três Vassouras. Eu e Almofadinhas contávamos piadas, enquanto bebíamos cerveja amanteigada. Rabicho estava quase fazendo xixi nas calças de tanto rir, principalmente das _minhas _piadas. Aluado é que sempre foi um cara sem graça e não ria tanto assim. Havia um grupo de meninas numa mesa próxima, e eu percebi que elas estavam prestando atenção na gente. Por isso mesmo, nós fazíamos ainda mais escândalo, só pra ver os olhares delas e as risadas que provocávamos. Entre elas, tinha uma loirinha muito bonita da Corvinal que não tirava os olhos de mim. Arrepiei os cabelos, sorrindo pra ela. Aluado notou.

- Ah, se Lílian sabe disso... – ele caçoou.

Rabicho riu pra dentro da sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Olhei para Aluado indulgentemente.

- Ela só vai saber se você contar...

- Bem, então, se quiser contar, Aluado, pode fazer isso agora, porque a dita cuja tá entrando no bar. – Almofadinhas voltou-se para mim com um sorriso.

Espichei o pescoço e vi que era verdade. Lílian estava adentrando o Três Vassouras, trazendo várias sacolas de compras. Ela fez uma busca pelo lugar com seus olhos verdes sensacionais e fez uma careta quando me viu.

- Pára de mexer nesse cabelo idiota, Tiago! – ela disse, assim que chegou perto da mesa. Os meus três amigos ridículos, como bons amigos que eram, riram da minha cara, e Almofadinhas ainda disse:

- Fora número um, Pontas!

Mostrei a língua para ele, e depois me virei para Lílian.

- Olá pra você também, minha _doce_ Lílian!

- Credo. – ela disse com nojo.

- Ah, vem cá... – e a puxei pela cintura, quase fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Ela riu, um tanto contrariada, e nós trocamos um beijo.

Almofadinhas fez cara de quem estava prestes a vomitar, fazendo Rabicho rir.

- Que tal procurarem um lugarzinho mais _íntimo_?

Lílian atirou o guardanapo nele. Bem feito para aquele cachorro metido à besta. Enquanto isso, reparei nas sacolas de Lílian e comecei a mexer nelas.

- Alguma coisa pra mim aí?

Ela rapidamente afastou as sacolas do meu alcance, mas um sorriso muito maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

- E pra quê eu iria comprar algo pra você, Potter?

- Porque eu faço dezessete aninhos amanhã?

- É mesmo? – ela arregalou os olhos, fingindo choque. – Nem sabia! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você pra repetir isso umas quinhentas vezes por dia!

- Fora número dois! – Almofadinhas enumerou.

- Almofadinhas, por que você não vira um cachorro pra sempre e pára de me encher, hein?

O desgraçado do Almofadinhas nem se intimidou. Debruçou-se na mesa, fazendo aquela mesma cara de maníaco sedutor que fazia lá para as garotas dele:

- Ah, Pontas, eu sei que você não conseguiria viver sem mim, seu _veado_...

- Não é veado! – exclamei histérico, batendo a mão na mesa com força. – É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O! CERVO!

Lílian e Aluado trocaram um olhar cúmplice e riram; Lílian já sabia há algum tempo que nós éramos animagos e que Aluado era um lobisomem (e isso me rendeu bons sermões: "Vocês são tão irresponsáveis!" E blá, blá, blá...). Rabicho caiu na gargalhada, mas aquela gargalhada alta e escandalosa dele.

- Há, essa foi boa!

- Você às vezes é tão inconveniente, Rabicho... – virei para ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Sabia disso?

Ele se calou instantaneamente.

- Bom! – Almofadinhas exclamou, levantando-se. – O papo tá ótimo, mas eu tenho que _ir à caça!_

- Hein? – Lílian franziu as sobrancelhas.

Almofadinhas sorriu marotamente, piscando para mim.

- Sabe aquela loirinha que ´tava olhando pra você, Pontas? Vai ser _minha._

- Há, há, há. – debochei, mas não percebi o olhar fuzilante que Lílian me lançava.

- Que loirinha, Potter?

- AI! – exclamei quando ela me beliscou forte no braço. – Ninguém, Lílian, até parece que você não sabe que o Sirius adora te provocar... – e olhei feio para Almofadinhas em seguida.

O cachorro sarnento deu de ombros, rindo, e caminhou até a mesa das garotas risonhas, abordando a tal loirinha. Lílian se sentou no lugar vago de Almofadinhas e se virou para Aluado.

- Sabe onde estão a Andrômeda e as outras meninas?

- Acho que foram no... – ele pensou por alguns instantes, fazendo uma careta em seguida. – "Madame Puddifoot".

Tanto eu, quanto Rabicho fizemos caras de vômito. Eita lugarzinho ridículo. Lílian nem ligou e se levantou em seguida.

- Vou encontrá-las.

- Hey, mas você já vai? – perguntei desapontado. Lílian se abaixou e passeou os dedos pelo meu queixo; ela sabia muito bem que eu ficava doido quando ela fazia isso.

- Fique com a sua _loirinha_, Potter.

E saiu decidida.

- Fora número três. – Aluado terminou a contagem, e eu ameacei jogar minha caneca nele.

Almofadinhas ocupou novamente seu lugar dali a cinco minutos, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas eu notei que, por trás disso, ele estava um pouco tenso.

- E aí? – Rabicho perguntou ansioso.

- Vou me encontrar com ela essa noite. – ele estalou os dedos. – Simples assim.

Olhei para ele com maior atenção, e Sirius fez uma careta.

- Que foi, Pontas?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que não quer nos contar?

É! Pisei no calo. Almofadinhas se remexeu incomodado. Não sei por que ele ainda tentou me enganar. Eu _sempre_ sei quando tem algo errado com ele.

- Nada. – ele disse firme, mas desviou os olhos dos meus. – Que chatice, Pontas!

Passei o resto da tarde pressionando-o, mas ele teimou em não contar o que estava acontecendo. Mandou que eu fosse para aquele lugar umas cinqüenta vezes. Aluado e Rabicho tinham desistido de arrancar o segredo dele, mas eu não. Continuei insistindo no caminho de volta a Hogwarts, subindo as escadas, no salão comunal e no dormitório masculino, quando somente eu e Sirius subimos (Aluado e Rabicho acabaram ficando no salão comunal mesmo).

- Ah, vai, desembucha! Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, Almofada! – repeti pela décima vez, enquanto Almofadinhas, irritado, sentava na cama e tirava os sapatos. – Você acha _mesmo_ que pode esconder algo do seu amigo Pontas aqui?

- Isso eu não sei, mas que eu poderia azarar esse meu amigo chato nesse mesmo instante, _isso_ eu sei.

- Pára com isso, vai! – sentei-me ao lado dele na cama, e Sirius me encarou indulgente. – Isso já ´tá ficando sério. O que aconteceu, Almofada?

Ele me fitou atentamente, como se estivesse analisando a situação. Parecia um tanto desanimado.

- Não. – disse por fim, decidido. – Não vou contar pra você. Você vai rir de mim até minha quinta geração. Vai contar essa história para seus filhos, seus netos e bisnetos, e vai rir da minha cara todas as vezes.

Arregalei os olhos, preocupado. Sirius não era de falar sério assim comigo.

- Nossa, Almofada... o que você pensa de mim, hein? Eu não riria de algo tão importante assim!

Ele me encarou com atenção novamente e apontou o dedo na minha cara.

- O.k., eu vou contar. Mas se rir, eu te transformo num paquiderme!

Beijei os dedos das mãos, em promessa. Mas Sirius não percebeu que cruzei os dedos também.

Ele respirou bem fundo e parecia muito constrangido.

- Bem... eu falei que a loirinha vai sair comigo hoje à noite, não é?

- Humhum. – assenti, curioso, e suspirei. – Não sei como conseguiu se dar tão bem, Almofada, mas enfim...

- Então, aí está todo o problema.

- Problema? Por quê? Aí está a _solução!_

- Não, Pontas, aí está o _problema_ mesmo. – ele disse, quase miserável. – Ela está... a fim de... _passar a noite comigo._

Abri os braços, sem entender porque tamanha tempestade num copo d'água.

- E daí, Almofadinhas? Isso não é ótimo?

- NÃO! – ele exclamou furioso. – É péssimo, Pontas, péssimo!

- Mas por quê?

Sirius parecia capaz de me dar um soco naquele instante. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, impaciente, e acabou decidindo por me dar um tapa na cabeça mesmo.

- Ow, sua lesma paralítica, será que ainda não sacou o que ´tá acontecendo?

Abri os braços novamente, e Almofadinhas urrou de fúria.

- Tiago, _eu não sei o que fazer durante o ato!_

- Como? – eu quase ri, mas me controlei, porque Almofadinhas não parecia nada amigável. – Mas Sirius, _todo mundo sabe! _É só chegar e desempenhar!E é claro que você já sabe, já deve estar cansado de fazer isso, você sempre tá saindo com um monte de garotas e...

Mas eu parei de falar ao perceber que Almofadinhas estava à beira de um ataque de fúria para comigo. Ele parecia ameaçador.

- SEU LESADO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE... – ele engasgou, tornando-se subitamente menor. – ...que...

- Que...

- Que eu sou... que eu sou... – a voz dele foi baixando, bem como ele foi se encolhendo de vergonha. – ...queeusouvirgem...

- O quê? Fala mais alto, Almofada!

- Eusouvirgem... – ele murmurou entredentes, cada vez mais vermelho.

- Fala direito, Sirius!

- EU SOU VIRGEM, PORRA!

Ele parecia um pimentão depois disso e decididamente terrificado por ter falado aquilo. Eu, por minha vez, fiquei ali, parado, embasbacado, completamente pasmo, encarando-o, balbuciando palavras sem sentido, meus olhos esbugalhados pelo choque.

- Hey... Pontas! – Almofadinhas tentou me tirar daquele transe, estalando os dedos na frente dos meus olhos e depois estapeando minha cara mesmo. – Pontas, você tá bem? Tiago?

Quando finalmente despertei, não agüentei; comecei a rir, incontrolavelmente. Gargalhei. Engasguei de tanto dar risada. Até escorreguei da cama e caí para o chão, rolando, segurando a barriga, que doía de tanto rir. Eu não via nada, apenas lágrimas nos meus olhos pelo meu ataque de riso. Estava começando a ficar sem ar, mas não conseguia parar de gargalhar. Era a maior piada do século!

- Tiago! TIAGO! PÁRA DE RIR! TIAGO POTTER! PÁRA!

Mas era impossível. Eu só conseguia rir, rir e rir, rolando no chão e, engasgando, balbuciei:

- E você... não é só... virgem! É VIRGEM PORRA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, POTTER!

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- POTTER! – mamãe gritou enérgica. Papai parou no mesmo instante de falar, e ficou parado numa pose muito estranha; estava imitando Sirius, e tinha apanhado uma das minhas vassouras de brinquedo para fingir que batia no Teddy, meu trasgo de pelúcia, que representava papai. Ele levantou os olhos para encarar mamãe, mas continuou paralisado naquela pose.

- Que foi, Lílian?

- Não diga palavrões na frente do Harry!

Papai parecia considerar seriamente a idéia de bater a cabeça na parede.

- Você parou minha história no _clímax_ dela pra me dizer isso?

- Ele é uma criança, Tiago, que mal exemplo você é!

Papai desfez a pose, apoiando-se no meu berço, descontraído.

- Deixa de ser boba, Lílian, daqui a alguns anos, entre dez palavras que Harry disser, oito serão palavrões.

- Não o meu filho! – mamãe me segurou mais forte, como se quisesse me proteger da conversa.

Papai suspirou profundamente, rolando os olhos para o teto.

- Meu filho vai ser normal, e todo garoto a partir dos quatorze ou quinze anos fala vinte palavrões por minuto.

Mamãe parecia capaz de cozinhá-lo com os olhos ali mesmo. Papai se remexeu, desconfortável.

- O.k., o.k., eu não falo mais palavrões... Posso continuar agora, _querida_?

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Certo, voltando de onde fui interrompido _bruscamente!_

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, POTTER! – Almofadinhas tinha gritado.

- O que ´tá acontecendo aqui? – uma terceira voz perguntou e alguém engasgou. – Pára, Sirius, o que você ´tá fazendo?

Do fundo da minha mente perturbada, consegui identificar Aluado segurando Almofadinhas, que estava prestes a cometer o meu assassinato. O rosto de Rabicho apareceu invertido sobre minha cabeça.

- Acho que Pontas está passando mal...

- Ele vai é passar mal depois que _eu_ cuidar dele! – Almofadinhas gritou selvagem, tentando se livrar de Aluado, que lutava para mantê-lo sob controle e levava sérias cotoveladas no rosto nas suas tentativas.

Sentei-me no chão, quase sem ar, soluçando de tanto rir. Meu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas de riso. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar, e disse solenemente:

- Aluado e Rabicho, caros marotos... vocês perderam a revelação do século!

Os dois me encararam confusos. Aluado se descuidou e, para minha falta de sorte, Almofadinhas se livrou dele e saiu correndo atrás de mim.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, SEU PAQUIDERME LESAAAADOOOOO!

Completamente irracional, Almofadinhas correu no meu encalço, enquanto eu dava voltas pelo dormitório, rindo da cara dele e provocando-o ainda mais. Durante a perseguição, houve uma baixa de dois despertadores, um espelho, quatro tinteiros e três pares de sapatos que ele tentou atirar na minha cabeça, além do livro mais chato de Aluado, _"Hogwarts, uma história", _que quase virou mingau se não fosse o feitiço de impedimento que Aluado jogou em Almofadinhas para que ele parasse de me perseguir. Imagina, todo aquele estardalhaço por minha causa? Logo eu, que sou um cara tão bonzinho e que não faço mal a uma mosca sequer!

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – Aluado exclamou enérgico. Rabicho parecia aterrorizado encarando-o, mas isso não era grande coisa, já que Pedrinho molha as calças por qualquer bobagem. Almofadinhas, paralisado pelo feitiço, apenas moveu os olhos, enquanto eu ria.

- E o que você vai fazer, Aluado? Nos aplicar uma detenção?

Aluado estreitou os olhos para mim, zangado, e apontou a varinha pra minha cara.

- Você vai ver o que eu posso fazer se você não sossegar o facho, Tiago!

- Huuu, que medo!

Aluado simplesmente me ignorou e caminhou até Almofadinhas, ainda paralisado.

- Você vai se comportar se eu desfizer o feitiço? – Almofadinhas apenas moveu os olhos. – Bem, mas só por precaução... – e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que ele estava fazendo, Aluado me desarmou de surpresa, e depois tirou a varinha de Sirius do bolso dele. Pois é, Aluado é assim: surpreendente. Ou melhor dizendo: chocante.

- Hey, qual é, Aluado?

- Só estou sendo prevenido, Pontas. – ele respondeu calmamente. – Certo... _Finite Incantatem!_

Almofadinhas quase caiu, mas acabou por se equilibrar e quase pulou em cima do pescoço de Aluado, que apontou a varinha para ele, balançando, na outra mão, a minha varinha e a de Sirius.

- O.k... o que aconteceu?

Ele olhou de Almofadinhas para mim. Rabicho parecia estar quase tendo um surto de ansiedade. Almofadinhas trocou um olhar sério comigo e, pela primeira vez, eu tive uma pontadinha bem pequena de remorso.

- ´Tá bom... – ele suspirou derrotado. – Conta pra eles, Pontas. Um dia eles iam acabar sabendo mesmo...

Foi como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo pra mim. Abri um enorme sorriso e praticamente saí aos pulos, enquanto Almofadinhas, parecendo miserável, sentou-se na ponta da cama de Aluado.

- Então... – respirei fundo e acabei soltando todo o ar de uma vez, ao ver Almofadinhas tão chateado. – Ah, Almofada, assim não tem graça!

Ele deu de ombros. Aluado sentou-se na cama de Rabicho e fitou Almofadinhas com o cenho franzido de preocupação.

- Aconteceu algo grave, Sirius?

Rabicho se sentou no chão, os olhos vidrados na cena, esperando o que estava para acontecer. Bufei, e me virei novamente para os outros dois.

- Ah, é que... – Almofadinhas suspirou longamente. – Hoje eu vou sair com aquela loirinha e... – ele fez uma pausa, e olhou o teto. – E ela quer _passar a noite, _sabe?

- Sei. – Aluado disse pacientemente. Cruzei os braços, entediado, esperando. – E aí que...

Almofadinhas lançou a Aluado um olhar significativo, e este, por sua vez, fez uma expressão de entendimento, exclamando baixinho: _"Ah... sei." _Rabicho, por sua vez, parecia perdido. Almofadinhas se virou para mim, fazendo uma careta de deboche.

- A diferença do tempo de processamento da informação pelo cérebro de vocês dois é gritante.

- Pfff... – apenas dei de ombros.

- Mas eu não entendi! – Rabicho disse lá de trás. Todos nos viramos para ele; Aluado mostrou um olhar quase piedoso.

- Viu? – dirigi-me a Almofadinhas. – Tem gente pior que eu.

- Ah, que avanço pra você ser mais rápido que o Rabicho, não é, Pontas? – Almofadinhas debochou.

- Ei! – Rabicho choramingou de indignação. Aluado chamou nossa atenção para ele com um pigarro da garganta.

- Realmente, Almofadinhas... foi uma surpresa.

Almofadinhas suspirou profundamente.

- É, mas pelo menos você não reagiu com um ataque histérico como Pontas! – e lançou para mim um olhar extremamente irritado. Nem me importei e sorri. – Aluado, você já...?

Foi quando eu e Rabicho prestamos mais atenção. Eu também gostaria de saber aquilo. Aluado sempre fora um cara muito reservado, não era de sair contando suas intimidades por aí, nem mesmo para nós, que éramos os maiores amigos dele. Ele nos encarou, um a um, e depois fitou o tapete, sorrindo timidamente, de um jeito um tanto maroto.

- Já sim... uma vez.

- Oh! – exclamei em choque. – Com quem, Aluado?

Ele lançou um olhar furtivo a Sirius antes de dizer:

- Com a Andrômeda.

- Há!

- Com a minha prima!

- É, inteligência, que outra Andrômeda nós conhecemos? – eu perguntei ironicamente, e Almofadinhas me mostrou a língua.

- Ahhhhh... – nos viramos para Rabicho novamente. Ele tinha uma expressão de entendimento no rosto. – Entendi!

- Opa, parabéns, cara! – Almofadinhas exclamou sarcasticamente. – Você só demorou quinze minutos dessa vez pra cair a ficha! É um progresso impressionante, não?

Rabicho ficou muito emburrado depois disso.

- Bem, então você já fez uma vez, Aluado... – Almofadinhas analisou miseravelmente. – Rabicho, zero, obviamente, e se ele disser que fez alguma vez, eu me caso com a Lula Gigante... – eu não segurei uma risada, e Rabicho me olhou muito feio. – E, Pontas...

Quase engasguei com a risada quando os três me encararam. Almofadinhas estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Pra você ter rido tanto de mim, Pontas... Quantas vezes, hein?

Aluado tinha um meio sorriso no rosto e parecia curioso. Rabicho também estreitava os olhos, talvez para se concentrar, sei lá.

- Hum... – pigarreei, tenso. – Bem... um monte!

- Defina um número. – Almofadinhas me pressionou, e eu achei difícil continuar olhando para ele.

- Anh... umas... cinco!

- Pontas...

- Três?

- Fala sério!

- O.k., o.k., duas, e não se fala mais nisso!

- Tem certeza?

Desgraça! Eu deveria saber que Sirius também consegue extrair _tudo_ de mim quando quer! Tossi, pra espantar o silêncio e o constrangimento.

- Uma... e meia...

- Como "uma e meia"? – Aluado perguntou intrigado.

Almofadinhas, por sua vez, começou a gargalhar. Tive vontade de dar um soco nele pra aquele cachorro ficar quieto.

- Há, ele broxou!

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! – exclamei indignado, mas senti que minhas bochechas estavam bastante quentes.

Almofadinhas rolou na cama de tanto rir. Rabicho parecia simplesmente maravilhado com a informação. Aluado, por fim, fitou-me chocado.

- É sério, Pontas?

Encarei meus próprios sapatos.

- Ah, foi a primeira vez, entende...? Eu não estava preparado...

Almofadinhas voltou a se sentar na cama, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas de riso, e tentou controlar a respiração. Aluado continuou me encarando surpreso.

- Com quem foi?

- Uma garota do sétimo ano... eu estava no quinto... – murmurei embaraçado. – Não deu muito certo... ainda bem que ela logo foi embora de Hogwarts depois disso.

- Ah... – Almofadinhas suspirou, ainda mantendo um sorriso na cara. – Essa foi ótima!

Aluado apenas sorriu ligeiramente, mas não fez nenhum comentário a mais. Ele, então, virou-se para Almofadinhas.

- O.k., Sirius... e você está inseguro quanto a hoje, é?

O sorriso no rosto de Almofadinhas se desfez instantaneamente.

- Precisava lembrar?

Aluado apenas sorriu, daquele jeito compreensivo dele.

- O.k., vamos ser bons amigos uma vez na vida e ajudá-lo, não é, Tiago?

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- Já chega, o.k.? – mamãe disse séria, fitando papai, que estava menos empolgado depois do final da sua parte da história. – Não precisa entrar em detalhes, Tiago.

- Ah, então tá. – ele respondeu, parecendo aliviado.

Mas mamãe abriu um sorriso muito sapeca.

- Eu não sabia desse seu segredinho, Tiago...

Papai teve um acesso de tosse repentino.

- Você não queria contar mais um pouco da história, Lílian? – ele perguntou, vermelho, depois de controlar o acesso.

- Ah, sim! – ela disse satisfeita, e acabou me passando de novo para o colo de papai. – Então, como eu ia dizendo...

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

O banquete de Dia das Bruxas estava maravilhoso, como sempre. Dumbledore tinha feito um discurso muito bonito antes de começarmos a festa, e então nos esbaldamos com a deliciosa comida de Hogwarts. Havia as tradicionais abóboras iluminadas de Hagrid flutuando no Salão Principal, bem como vários morcegos encantados, que davam rasantes nas mesas das Casas. Estávamos eu e Tiago, Remo e Andrômeda, Sirius e Pedro sentados juntos na mesa da Grifinória. Sirius não parava de lançar olhares furtivos para a mesa da Corvinal, e Tiago sempre ria depois disso, trocando olhares misteriosos com um sério Remo. Pedro, por sua vez, tinha bebido cerveja amanteigada demais e estava começando a dar sinais da bebedeira.

- Não dá pra acreditar em você, Rabicho! – Sirius exclamou irritado quando Pedro tencionou deitar a cabeça no ombro dele. – Sério, tem que ser muito tapado pra ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada!

Pedro levantou a cabeça com um susto, seus olhos muito turvos focalizando, ao que parecia, a mesa da Sonserina.

- Hey, o que foi, hein, Rabicho? – Tiago perguntou, olhando para trás. Todos nós também tentamos ver o que Pedro tanto olhava.

- Tem... _hic! ..._doisss... _hic! ..._Ranhosos... _hic!_

Eu e Andrômeda trocamos olhares cúmplices e caímos na risada. Remo, ao lado da namorada, balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, desalentado.

- Talvez seja melhor levarmos Rabicho lá pra cima, não?

Tiago e Sirius o ignoraram; estavam muito mais atentos ao que Pedro estava fazendo: ele tinha se levantado precariamente, os olhos cada vez mais desfocados, e se apoiava na borda da mesa.

- Eu vou... _hic! ..._mostrar pra... _hic!_ ...aqueles doisss... _hic! _...uma coisssa! – ele exclamou decidido, com a voz embargada, começando a cambalear, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Nós não devíamos impedi-lo? – Andrômeda perguntou um pouco preocupada, observando Pedro praticamente se arrastar na direção da mesa da Sonserina.

- E perder toda a diversão, priminha? – Sirius retrucou com um sorriso maléfico, levantando-se.

- Você deve ´tá brincando! – Tiago também começou a se levantar, um sorriso idêntico ao de Sirius no rosto. Mas eu o segurei pelo braço.

- Você não vai ir lá provocar o Snape!

- Ih... Lílian... – ele lamentou com uma fingida tristeza. – Já fui!

- Tiago! – mas ele já estava longe, correndo atrás de Sirius.

- Deixa pra lá, Lílian... – Remo disse sabiamente. – É da natureza deles.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – eu disse decidida, levantando-me também, e segui para a mesa da Sonserina. Tiago e Sirius estavam um pouco afastados, apenas observando Pedro avidamente. – Vocês não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – perguntei, cutucando os dois. Eles sorriram marotamente para mim, e Sirius disse apenas:

- Você está vendo a gente encostar um dedinho no Ranhoso?

- Não, Lílian, você não está vendo, porque nós estamos quietinhos aqui. – Tiago disse seriamente. – Quem está fazendo todo o trabalho sujo é o nosso grande Rabicho, ali.

Para mim, Pedro estava mesmo era se metendo numa grande encrenca. Snape podia ser um garoto mirrado e magricela, mas era bem maior que o pequeno "Rabicho", como os marotos costumavam chamá-lo. Além disso, Snape sabia uma pá de feitiços que colocavam Pedro no chinelo. Era desleal. E aqueles que se diziam "amigos" do pobre Pedro estavam ali, apenas assistindo, querendo ver o circo pegar fogo.

- Se vocês não vão fazer nada, eu vou! – mas Tiago me segurou pela cintura e me fitou sério.

- É melhor não. Fica fora disso.

Nós três (eu, forçada) ficamos assistindo. Pedro, bêbado, quase esbarrou numa garota de cara amarrada da Sonserina que estava se levantando, a qual eu reconheci como uma outra prima de Sirius, Bellatriz Black. Ela lançou um olhar mortífero para Pedro, que nem deu bola, e continuou cambaleando na direção de Snape, sentado sozinho, mais além. Quando Bellatriz passou por nós a caminho da saída do salão, fitou Sirius com desprezo e perguntou:

- O que aquele panaca está fazendo na mesa da Sonserina?

- Não enche, Bellatriz. – Sirius respondeu rabugento, prestando atenção em Pedro ainda. – Isso te preocupa, por acaso?

A garota apenas deu de ombros e foi embora. Sirius murmurou "garota idiota", só por dizer mesmo. Voltamos a observar Rabicho, e ele já tinha chegado em Snape. Começou a gesticular, gritando insultos com a voz engrolada; Snape meramente lançou-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo. As pessoas estavam começando a olhar. Não agüentei ficar assistindo; consegui me soltar de Tiago e fui fazer alguma coisa, ignorando os pedidos dele para que voltasse.

- Pedro, vamos embora... – eu pedi, puxando o garoto pelo braço.

- Vooccê... _hic! _...devia lavar osss cabelosss... _hic! _...Ranhossso!

- Isso por acaso foi idéia do Potter e do Black, Evans? – Snape perguntou irritado pra mim quando percebeu que alguém são tinha aparecido finalmente.

- Snape, nada disso ´tá acontecendo, o.k.? – eu retruquei, ainda puxando Pedro, que não parava de falar coisas sem sentido. – Eu e Pedro aqui somos só um holograma, fruto da sua imaginação, entendeu?

Mas Pedro não arredava pé dali. Eu já estava começando a ficar impaciente, e Snape, prestes a puxar sua varinha, e foi quando uma torta de abóbora veio flutuando e ficou pairando ao lado de Pedro em pleno ar. Eu e mais um monte de gente ao redor olhamos intrigados para aquilo. Quando olhei para trás, vi Sirius, lá longe, apontando a varinha, obviamente fazendo um feitiço de levitação. Tentei segurar a torta, mas Pedro já a tinha visto e a apanhou, arregalando os olhos para ela.

- O quê...?

Mas Snape não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

PLAFT.

E lá se fora uma torta bem no meio da cara de Snape. A mesa da Sonserina, bem como a da Lufa-lufa – mais próxima dali –, explodiu em gargalhadas. Snape era realmente impopular. Mas até pra mim, que estava me segurando, ficou impossível não rir. A cara macilenta do Ranhoso ficou coberta de abóbora com glacê e, no meio da cara, só se destacava o nariz proeminente, emplastado em creme, e os olhos, duas fendas negras estreitadas destacando-se no glacê branco. Para completar, havia ainda o toque final: a travessa da torta estava grudada na cabeça de Snape, como um chapéu mal colocado. Realmente, dava até pra tirar uma foto.

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Papai ria gostosamente, ainda me balançando em seu colo. Mas mamãe parecia dividida entre ficar zangada ou rir.

- Mas foi uma loucura fazer aquilo! – ela exclamou, séria.

- Ah, Lílian, mas eu nunca vou esquecer a cara do Ranhoso cheia de creme! – papai continuou rindo.

- É, mas depois disso, eu perdi dez pontos para a Grifinória no meio da confusão que deu quando a Profª. McGonagall chegou!

- Foram dez pontos bem perdidos, Lílian. – papai disse, entregando-me de volta a mamãe. – O.k., agora é minha vez. Deixa eu contar, porque você é muito sem graça pra contar história.

- O quê?

Mas papai já estava falando.

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Rabicho foi um herói àquela noite na Torre da Grifinória. Pena que ele não se lembra de nada, pois estava tão bêbado, que quase entrou em coma alcoólico. Além disso, quando eram só umas dez da noite, ele já estava roncando e babando no sofá, de maneira que a célebre torta na cara do Ranhoso é uma história que só eu e Almofadinhas podemos contar. Aluado e Lílian não sabem contar direito, sempre censuram as partes mais cômicas por conterem um monte de palavras de baixo calão.

Bem, melhor pra mim que Rabicho não estava em condições de ser reverenciado pela primeira e única vez na vida, já que as atenções deveriam estar todas concentradas em _mim, _já que o aniversário era _meu. _Comida e bebida era o que não faltava, e se Rabicho fosse um ser deste planeta, teria ficado bêbado com os tipos de bebidas que eu e Almofadinhas tínhamos surrupiado para a festa, e não com uma bobagenzinha à toa como cerveja amanteigada. Bem, mas isso não importa; Rabicho é o Rabicho, e não é preciso que se diga mais nada além; ele é auto-explicativo.

Várias passagens daquela noite foram memoráveis; quando colocaram fogo nos livros de Aluado, por exemplo, e ele saiu correndo atrás dos infratores, gritando ensandecido e tirando pontos até do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Obviamente, foi omitido o fato de que eu e Almofadinhas prometemos um estoque de uísque de fogo para os dois segundanistas que cuidaram do incêndio. Outro momento inesquecível foi quando Almofadinhas e eu surrupiamos o estojo de maquilagem de Lílian e pintamos toda a cara de Rabicho; ele nem se importou, e nem tinha como, já que estava dormindo, mas eu levei um monte de cascudos da Lílian por conta do furto. Almofadinhas aproveitou o momento propício para escapar, alegando estar atrasado para o seu "encontro fatal".

Ah, e é claro, não se deve esquecer do baile. Quando bateu meia-noite, e eu completei dezessete anos, além do característico "Parabéns pra você", eu ainda fiz um discurso, exaltando pontos cruciais como meus camaradas marotos (Aluado levantou o copo, representando a sociedade, já que os outros dois membros estavam ausentes) e, é claro, minha querida namorada, a mais _doce_ de todas, a meiga e calmíssima Lílian Evans. Ela quase teve um ataque depois das minhas declarações de amor infinito – não sei se de emoção, vergonha ou raiva mesmo – mas, enfim, foi inesquecível. Agora, quanto ao baile...

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- Foi de raiva. – mamãe disse zangada. – Todo mundo ficou olhando pra mim! Eu não sabia onde meter a cara! Você me coloca em cada situação, Tiago!

- Ah, você sempre desprezando meu amor... – papai fez drama, fingindo enxugar lágrimas. – Como sofro! – ele suspirou. – Mas deixa eu continuar...

- Não, não, eu continuo a partir daqui! E nem uma palavra a mais, Tiago!

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Bem, Tiago promoveu um baile na sala comunal depois do seu discurso exagerado. Ele (e até hoje não sei como) conseguiu fazer funcionar, em Hogwarts, um rádio de pilha trouxa meu que ficou com um som tão potente quanto um carro de som. E aí ele colocou no rádio uma música trouxa que eu adoro, mas até aí estava tudo bem; o problema foi quando ele, na frente de todo mundo, começou a fazer uma coreografia da música, com direito a declarações de amor vergonhosas para minha pessoa.

- Amoooor da minha vidaaaaaa! Daqui até a eternidadeeeee! – ele cantou, ou melhor, gritou, com sua voz de taquara rachada, envergonhando a tonta aqui na frente de praticamente metade da escola. – Nossos destinos foram traçados na maternidaaaadeeee! – ele emendou, colocando um dedo na boca, chupando-o como um bebê.

E não parou por aí. Ele teve a pachorra de dançar TODA a letra, e ficava mais ridículo a cada minuto.

- Paixão cruel, desenfreada! – e ele bateu a mão no peito, como uma estaca, fazendo o maior dramalhão. – Te trago mil rosas roubadas! – e, com um feitiço, fez surgirem rosas das mais diversas cores, que choveram na sala comunal. Todo mundo ria, e eu não sabia pra onde correr e me esconder. – Pra desculpar minhas mentiras... minhas mancadas...

E, então, o maluco me puxou, me girou, me pegou no colo, enfim, fez o que queria de mim, até que eu ficasse tontinha e quase vomitasse, daí ele finalizou quase me deitando no chão, como naqueles filmes trouxas de dança, e me tascou um beijão do tipo cinematográfico mesmo, mas na frente de _todo mundo!_

- EXAGERAAAADOOOOO! – ele gritou, quando finalmente me colocou de pé novamente, e eu via estrelinhas na frente dos meus olhos, minha cabeça girando mais do que uma montanha russa. – Jogado aos teus pés! – e ele fez o que dizia a música, teatralmente e de joelhos, e beijou minhas mãos. – Eu sou mesmo exagerado! Adoro um amor inventadoooo, iê iêee...

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- Ah, eu ADORO essa parte! – papai exclamou contente, quase dando pulinhos de alegria quando mamãe contava a história. – Harry, eu vou te mostrar como foi minha coreografia!

E, então, ele me tirou do colo de mamãe sem pedir licença (eu já estava ficando de saco cheio desse troca-troca de colos) e me colocou sentado no berço, de onde eu fiquei observando tudo. Ele puxou mamãe pra dançar, sob protestos e risadas, e continuou a cantar:

- Eu nunca mais vou respirar! Se você não me notar... – e papai rodopiou mamãe, para depois segurar a garganta e fingir que estava morrendo sem ar quando mamãe fingiu não dar bola pra ele. – Eu posso até morrer de fome... se você não me amar! – e se jogou no chão, rolando e se fingindo de morto, como Sirius costumava fazer quando estava transformado em cachorro, só pra me fazer rir.

- Tiago, já chega, vai... – mamãe pediu, rindo, mas papai alegou que eu estava rindo (e estava mesmo) e continuou fazendo seu teatro.

- E por você eu largo tudo! – e jogou pra cima o Teddy e mais um monte de brinquedos meus. – Vou mendigar... roubar, matar! – pegou o Teddy no chão e, com um feitiço, atirou-o na parede. – Até nas coisas mais banais... pra mim é tudo! Ou nunca mais...

E daí ele se jogou no chão, aos pés do meu berço, e começou a cantar pra mim.

- Jogado aos teus pés... eu sou exagerado! – então ele me pegou no colo e começou a dançar, fingindo que estava tocando guitarra comigo (só que _eu_ era a guitarra; mamãe quase teve outro filho de tanto desespero). – Adoro um amor inventadoooo, iê iêee...

- Tiago... – mamãe pedia dividida entre o desespero e o riso. – Você vai deixar o menino tonto!

- Que por você eu largo tudo! – papai continuou a cantar, jogando pra cima vários ursinhos meus. Teddy jazia no chão há muito tempo. – Carreira... dinheiro e canudo! Até nas coisas mais banais! Pra mim é tudo... ou nunca mais! EXAGERAAADOOOO! – e me fez voar em seus braços, fazendo-me rir. – Jogado aos teus pés! Eu sou exagerado! Adoro um amor inventadoooo, iê iêee...

- Tiago, já chega! – mamãe disse pela terceira vez, ainda sorrindo, quando papai esfregou o nariz na minha barriga, no que eu estourei de rir por causa das cócegas. – Como você quer que ele durma desse jeito?

- Ah... – papai suspirou, desanimando-se, e finalmente me tirou do alto. – É mesmo, era para o Harry dormir, não é?

Mamãe fez uma careta que papai entendeu muito mais do que se ela gritasse. Então, ela me tirou do colo dele mais uma vez e me colocou no berço de novo.

- Eu vou terminar de contar a história, e vamos ver se ele dorme.

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

Tiago me arrastou da festa por volta de quase duas horas da madrugada. Ele tirou (não sei de onde) um manto velho e argumentou que ninguém nos veria debaixo dele quando eu disse que era proibido andar àquela hora nos corredores. Para minha surpresa, o "manto velho" era nada mais, nada menos, que uma Capa de Invisibilidade, que nos protegeu do caminho desde a Torre da Grifinória até os jardins. Tiago disse que queria "ficar sozinho" comigo. Eu sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer, mas, naquele momento, eu estava tão feliz que não conseguia contrariá-lo.

Estava chovendo muito quando chegamos aos jardins. Tiago estava doido pra se molhar, mas eu pedi que ele esperasse pra ver o meu presente. Eu tinha trazido uma pequena sacola comigo no caminho e, dali de dentro, tirei um embrulho pequeno, que entreguei pra ele nas escadas de entrada do castelo, onde ainda não nos molhávamos. Tiago apanhou o embrulho, sorrindo pra mim de um jeito irresistível.

- Então esse é o presente misterioso, huh?

- Pois é. – respondi, segurando o riso. – Abre logo!

Tiago abriu e pareceu um tanto desapontado quando viu os bombons nos quais eu, cuidadosamente, apaguei da embalagem os dizeres: "bombons infla-ego".

- Anh... bombons, Lílian? Legal...

- Experimenta um! – eu pedi, contendo a muito minha ansiedade.

Tiago apenas deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta engraçada, e abriu a embalagem, tirando um bombom de dentro dela e colocando-o inteiro na boca. Ele me fitou, mastigando, com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Hum, é gostoso, Lílian... muito... – então ele parou de falar e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele passou a mastigar mais devagar. Olhou pra mim, intrigado. – Lílian, o que é que tem nesses...?

Mas não conseguiu terminar. Logo, sua cabeça estava inflando, como um enorme balão de gás. Comecei a gargalhar, não sabia se pela cabeça dele, que estava ficando cada vez maior e desproporcional ao corpo, ou pela cara assustada e chocada dele. Os pés dele começaram a flutuar alguns centímetros acima do chão quando a cabeça dele chegou ao tamanho de uma melancia, até que houve uma grande explosão, fazendo chover fumaça colorida em cima da gente. Quando a fumaça se dissipou, eu pude enxergar Tiago sentado no chão, com a boca escancarada em choque, mas a cabeça já estava de volta ao tamanho normal.

- Lílian!

Eu continuei a rir, talvez mais ainda, e ele fez bico, emburrado. Ajoelhei-me na frente dele e apertei suas bochechas, porque sabia que isso o deixaria ainda mais bravo.

- Eu só quis homenagear o seu ego inflado, Tiaguinho! Você não gostou?

Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim, mas antes que eu me desse conta, envolveu-me em seus braços e me jogou no chão, bruscamente. Meu coração quase pulou pela boca de susto e comecei a bater nele com os punhos fechados, chamando-o de maluco, irresponsável, louco e mais outras coisinhas, mas Tiago só ria da minha cara. Então, foi quando ele mostrou que tinha o parafuso mais solto do que eu imaginava; ele nos fez rolar escada abaixo, até que caíssemos sobre a grama molhada pela chuva. Senti a terra fria e encharcada sob minhas costas, ao mesmo tempo que a chuva grossa caía sobre nossas cabeças insistentemente. Tiago estava sobre mim, segurando-me com força e impedindo que eu me soltasse.

Eu ri, mesmo que tivesse vontade de bater nele, mas ele sorria de novo daquele jeito irresistível dele. Os cabelos cuidadosamente despenteados caíam-lhe sobre os olhos, molhados, ao mesmo tempo que, por trás dos óculos, havia um cintilar apaixonado nos olhos castanhos.

- Não dá pra acreditar que um dia você pôde imaginar que não seria minha garota, Lílian... – ele sussurrou pretensioso, rindo.

Eu também ri e bati no peito dele, espirrando água.

- Seu metido!

Ele sorriu e abaixou o rosto, tocando seu nariz no meu. Os óculos balançavam precariamente no nariz molhado. Quando, porém, Tiago estava prestes a me beijar, fomos interrompidos por uma risada no alto. Viramos imediatamente a cabeça e olhamos para o céu; uma vassoura, carregando o que parecia dois tripulantes, passou voando em alta velocidade por cima de nós.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei, achando graça. Tiago fez um barulhinho de desdém.

- É aquele cachorro do Almofadinhas... – ele respondeu, voltando a me fitar. – Tá a fim de impressionar uma garota aí. Sabe como é, como não tem o _meu _charme, tem que ficar usando artifícios...

Fiz cara de enjoada. Tiago deu de ombros e sorriu pra mim, abaixando o rosto novamente, com uma cara de sedutor.

- Ah, Lílian, você nunca diz, mas eu sei que você me ama mesmo eu sendo um metido à besta...

- Hum... – resmunguei, mesmo que sorrisse, e tirei os óculos dele do rosto, colocando-os para trás, entre os cabelos molhados. Tiago me focalizou com os olhos embaçados, de um jeito um tanto cômico, sorrindo divertidamente. – Então, deixa eu te dar meu presente, meu Potter metido.

E, então, puxei-o pela nuca, fechei os olhos e encostei os meus lábios gelados nos lábios molhados dele...

XxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxX

- Enfim, foi isso. Sai de cima de mim, Tiago!

- Acho que não... Que tal uma amostra grátis do que aconteceu aquele dia, hein?

- Espera. Você não está ouvindo?

- Ouvindo o quê?

- Harry. Ele não está mais fazendo barulho. Arre, Tiago, sai de cima de mim!

Os dois se levantaram. Fechei com força meus olhinhos, para que eles não percebessem que ainda estava acordado. Escutei quando eles se aproximaram do meu berço e começaram a conversar baixinho.

- Ai, que fofo! Ele dormiu... não parece um anjinho?

- Anjinho endemoniado, não é, não? Esse pestinha foi dormir logo na melhor da parte da história!

- Mas ele dormiu, finalmente, e é o que importa. – senti mamãe me cobrir com a manta e, carinhosamente, beijar minha testa. – Podemos ir dormir também agora, Tiago.

- Dormir? Você acha que eu vou conseguir dormir depois de tudo isso?

- Hein? Mas...

- Que tal continuarmos de onde paramos na história? Porque você sabe muito bem que ela não terminou ali...

- É, mas essa parte está censurada para o Harry.

- Ah, mas não precisamos contar para o Harry... Você pode contar só pra mim...

Risadas da mamãe. Quase posso vê-la com as bochechas avermelhadas, com aquele sorriso encantador no rosto.

__

Clec.

As luzes se apagam. Não há mais passos no quarto.

Dou uma risada baixinha e abro só um dos meus olhinhos, ainda escutando as risadas distantes de papai e mamãe. Puxo o Teddy para abraçá-lo.

Vocês já sabem o que acontece depois, mas isso não é para crianças ouvirem. Pra mim, é fim da história e, agora, acho que vou fechar os olhos e dormir, porque já passou da hora de ir pra cama. Boa noite para vocês.

FIM

**__**

Nota da autora (1): Tiago canta para Lílian e Harry a música "Exagerado", escrita por Cazuza, Ezequiel Neves e Leoni, interpretada por Cazuza.

****

Nota da autora (2): Essa shortfic foi feita especialmente para o 4º Challenge James/Lily do Fórum Aliança3Vassouras e (aqui eu deixo meu queixo cair de surpresa e choque) levou o 1º lugar! (kaka dando pulinhos de alegria) Espero que tenham gostado e se divertido lendo! )


End file.
